V x Reader (The Victory)
by Titania Vanilla
Summary: #BTS #V #KimTaehyung


I'm writing this based on V's ideal girl hehe :3

I LOVE YOU KIM TAEHYUNG! *done fangirling here*

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Just wanna be an idol too. Eh? XD

* * *

It's the weekend and a sunny day, definitely a great weather to go out. ' _Well, might be best to grab some ice cream while I'm at it!'_ , I thought. I got into my green palazzo, a black sleeveless turtleneck shirt, a white Nike, white sling bag and I'm good to go.

The ice cream place is just 20 minutes away from my place so I walked. I walked into the ice cream place and stand in the queue while thinking which flavour I should choose. _'Hmm, the matcha one looks appetizing.'_ At that moment, I heard a group of guys laughing amongst them after they got their ice creams. _'Whoa these guys sure are loud…'_ , I thought. Suddenly, one of the guys got shoved by his friend and he accidentally went straight to me and smothered his ice cream all over my shirt.

"OH. MY. GOD. WHAT JUST-". I exclaimed. "I-I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to- yah Jimin-ah! Look at what you've done!", he said while looking at his shocked friend. He hurriedly grabs some tissues and hand it over to me. "I'm really sorry. Here, let me help-", but I sternly said "Thank you, I can clean this myself. Sorry about your ice cream though. Excuse me." I went straight for the doors and continue to wipe off the ice cream off my shirt. "Ugh… and this is my favourite shirt too… I can't even buy ice cream anymore while looking like this.", I said. "Ahh, I'm not in the mood to buy ice cream anymore. I'm gonna call it a day then." I started to walk my way home.

"Hey! Miss! Wait a minute!". I heard someone shouted. I stopped and turn my head as I heard several footsteps coming towards me. "Ah, it's you. I told you, I'm fine.", I said. He huffed as he was running towards me just now. "Let me apologize properly, please.", he said while handing me an ice cream. "H-hey you don't have to…", I said. "I insist. Please.", he said. "Hmm, I'll take it then. Thank you so much." "My name's Taehyung. And you are?" "Oh, I'm (Y/N)." "Nice to meet you, (Y/N). I hope you like that flavour.", he said. _'Is it a coincidence he bought me a matcha ice cream?'_ I thought to myself. "And I'm really sorry for what happened, on behalf of my friend too.", he added while looking a bit down. "No, really it's fine. You can tell that to your friends too.", I said as I shake my head lightly and smiled at him. He turned his head to see his friends looking concerned, and gave them an OK sign. "Well, it's really nice meeting you Taehyung but I have to go now. Thanks for the ice cream, it's actually my favourite flavour.". And his face lit up after I said that. "Really? Ah, I'm so glad! I have to go and join my friends too so uh see you again (Y/N)?", he asked. "Maybe.", I smiled as I wave him goodbye and continues walking home.

-TIME SKIP- (The next day.)

It's the weekday and it's my first day as a freshman in S university. I arrived at the train station and got on the train which I have to take to go to my university. I sat on an empty seat and put on my airpods to listen to the newest song called Fake Love by my favourite K-pop idols, BTS. As I listen to the song, I dozed off for little bit. Then suddenly I felt a tap on my shoulder. I opened my eyes and saw him. Taehyung smiles as he asked, "Is this seat available?" while he points out the empty seat next to me. He startled me at first, then I said, "A-ah yes it's available. Have a seat.". "Good morning. We meet again, (Y/N)." I smiled and greeted him back. "Where are you heading to if you don't mind me asking?", asked Taehyung. "Oh, I'm on my way to S university. It's my first day." "Wait-what? You're attending S university too? Me too!", he said as he showed me his student ID. "Eh, really? What's your major?", I asked him. "I'm majoring in Music. How about you?" _'Wait this is too much for a coincidence!'_ , I thought. "I'm actually a Music major too! Wow what a coincidence huh?", I said. "Oh this is great! We can be actual friends! Maybe even classmates!", he said. _'Why is he so cute…. Eh? What was I thinking?'._ "Yeah that's kinda cool, Taehyung. I'll be in your care then!", I said while stretching out my hand for a handshake which he gladly accepts.


End file.
